


One Night

by Sasharra



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:07:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26604961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasharra/pseuds/Sasharra
Summary: Morning came, a hangover hit Hyunsuk’s head. I don’t want to drink anymore! Hyunsuk thought. He walked through his bathroom and look at the mirror. He was so shocked to see hickies all over his body, mind you he’s naked right now. He went out to the bathroom to look for the culprit but to no avail, he’s gone.
Relationships: Choi Hyunsuk/Park Jihoon
Comments: 13
Kudos: 239





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ~ENJOY!~

“You know what, I think we need a break.” Byunggon, the blue haired guy, uttered before drinking his last shot.

They were in a bar, at first they just want to drink because tomorrow is Hyunsuk’s birthday but Hyunsuk, the smaller guy, didn’t expect that it will escalate this quickly.

“What did you say?” Hyunsuk stop what he was doing and look at Byunggon. “I thought we’re having fun just awhile ago!” instead of celebrating his birthday, here he is now facing another problem.

“I’ve been wanting to do this Suk. I’m sorry.” Byunggon get some wad of cash in his pocket and put it in the bar counter before he left Hyunsuk alone.

“Yeah! Go fck yourself! I’m not that in love with you either!” Hyunsuk shouted.

After Bunggon left, that was 2 hrs ago, Hyunsuk is still drinking and not minding on his surroundings. He wants to cry, he wants to fcking cry, but the pounding of his head is his priority right now. 

“Hey are you okay?” A tall and slim guy asked him. He didn’t notice there are already someone beside him. He’s been massaging his temple every now and then easing the pounding of his head.

“Ugh. I don’t think I am.” He tried to stand, paying the bartender in the process, but his effort looks futile for he was about to stumble. Good thing a strong arms hold his waist to prevent his face on meeting the stool beside him.

“Ah thank you.” Hyunsuk uttered still disoriented.

“Do you think you can exit this place without having an injury?” The taller guy chuckled obviously tipsy.

“I don’t know. I just want to die.” Hyunsuk look somberly to the tall guy, seeing his cute little eyes is not helping.

“Hey, that’s not a good joke.” The tall guy hissed then guide him outside the bar. “Now I’m worried for you.” The tall guy continued then sigh.

“I was just joking. Don’t worry, I can handle myself, thanks anyway.” Hyunsuk said while inhaling the air from the outside of the bar. Atlast fresh air!

“I’ll wait for you until you ride a taxi” the other guy said while letting the smaller guy stand on his own.

“I broke up with my boyfriend awhile ago and today is my birthday.” Hyunsuk laugh bitterly while looking at the sky. Oh he forgot, it was his birthday. That stupid and inconsiderate ex of his should choke his saliva and die.

“Now, I’m really worried.” The other guy rolled his eyes, tipsiness were gone in his system.

“You don’t have to. I can manage myself.” Hyunsuk was about to call a taxi when he suddenly trip which caused him to laugh hysterically.

“Now, I’m scared.” the other guys sighed then call a taxi. He let Hyunsuk in first before he followed. 

They were at the backseat, silence enveloped them, the taller guy is looking at the outside scenery thinking, what did he get himself into? 

He was surprised when all of a sudden the sleeping guy beside him holds his hand.

“Gon, you said you wouldn’t leave.” The small guy uttered. 

He look again to the guy beside him, he’s kinda cute, stylish even. Sighing he didn’t let go of the smaller guy hand not to cause him to wake up.

“Hey, we’re here.” The taller guy whispered waking up the other guy.

They went outside the taxi then look at the building. 

“Thank you for accompanying me.” Hyunsuk said while sighing.

“No problem. I should go.” The tall guy was about to go when Hyunsuk hold his hand.

Why is this guy always holding my hand? The stranger thought.

“You want a cup of coffee? For the things you’ve done, I should atleast give you my thanks.” Hyunsuk said hoping the guy won’t leave him alone to prevent him from thinking the things happened last night. Looking at this stranger he never expected that the guy is handsome and cute at the same time. 

“Okay, I’m kinda hungry.” The stranger shrugged, still not letting go of Hyunsuk’s hand, it’s kinda comforting in his defense.

Hyunsuk punch the code before letting themselves in. Heat is beginning to course within his body. He doesn’t know who kiss who but the moment they enter his pad they were enggage in a heated kiss.

“Bed” Hyunsuk uttered while the tall guy feast on his neck. Gripping on the stranger’s hair, Hyunsuk lead them to his bedroom. 

Hyunsuk pushed the guy on his bed then straddle him making him feel the bulge on his pants. He grind his lower body to the stranger while his neck was feasted. He likes the excitement he feels everytime he was touched in every part of his body. 

He thrown his head backward feeling the ecstacy he’s feeling with the stranger’s kiss. Then he dive to kiss him hard, he doesn’t want to let go, still clinging to the guy he met on the bar. Grinding their bodies made them feel the euphoria inside.

They took their shirt off, Hyunsuk begins to nimble the other guy’s neck while holding unto his waist. He was shock to feel a hard abdomen from this lean guy. He never expected a hard muscle by the looks of him. His excitement doubles up. This guy is surely hot.

Moaning and grunting from their movements, they never notice that they’re already naked on top of Hyunsuk’s bed.

“Ugh!” Hyunsuk moan as the stranger position himself on top of Hyunsuk. “Fck me.” Hyunsuk pleaded which never go unheard.

Heavy breathing, moaning and grunting was all heard inside Hyunsuk bedroom. Steamy sex was always exciting with the influence of alcohol and on top of that with a stranger you just met on the bar. 

They both let out a soft moans as waves of pleasure courses through their bodies. “I’m coming.” Hyunsuk doesn’t know if he was the one who spoke or this cute guy but both of them let out a grunt once they feel a release from their body. A satisfied sigh was heard after.

“Where’s your bathroom?” The stranger whispered still holding to Hyunsuk.  
He points a door inside his bedroom then close his eyes.

Hyunsuk was sleeping already when the guy emerge from the bathroom. He gets nearer to the sleeping guy then whisper. “It’s nice meeting you. I’m Park Jihoon anyways.” He brushed a strand on the sleeping guy’s face then he begun to collect his things that was scattered on the floor and look at the sleeping figure on the bed before he exited the bedroom.


	2. Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi! If you don’t like Hyunsuk being pregnant you may not read this AU. I don’t need any violent reaction. Thank you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy it!

It was a month since he broke up with his ex. Also, a month since he tried to search for that guy who he had a one night stand with. Yeah, one night stand supposed to be just a one night thing but there’s this voice at the back of his head keeps telling him that he needs to see him. 

The problem is, he developed a little crush to that guy but he can’t even remember what he look like.

“Hey!” his thoughts were interrupted when Yoshinori sit beside him.

“Hey Yoshi.” he greeted back.

“You don’t look good.” Yoshi noticed.

“I’ve been feeling sick every morning this past few days.” Hyunsuk said while nursing his aching head.

“Yeah I noticed. You should get yourself check you know. I’m worried.” Hyunsuk knows Yoshi likes him but he never acknowledge it since 1. He has a bf that time and 2. They are really good friends that he just can’t.

“Maybe I should. This is killing me and I don’t like it, been puking ever since this morning. Ugh!” A creased was formed on his forehead. 

“Are you pregnant? I mean those are morning sickness, right?” Yoshi carefully asked.

“Nah, don’t even get there. Byunggon and I had this silent war since 2 months ago that we barely see each other until that night at the bar.” Hyunsuk said still holding on his head.

“Hmmm, we really need to go to the doctor. You look like you will faint any minute now.” Hyunsuk nod but didn’t stand up for he felt he would really faint. “Let’s go give me your keys, I’ll drive.” Yoshi supported Hyunsuk so he could walk to the car.

_________________________________________

At the clinic:

“So what are you feeling right now?” The doctor asked, Yoshi and Hyunsuk were inside the room, he really needs Yoshi right now.

“I’m feeling sick Doc. Can’t even eat for I am afraid I’ll just throw it up.” Hyunsuk said looking at the Doctor.

“Hmmm, are you sexually active?”

“Not really.”

“Do you both practice safe sex?” 

“Ahm wait no, he’s not my boyfriend, but (cough) it’s been 2 months since my ex and I had sex.”

“Hmmm. Wait.” The doctor gets something on his cabinet then hand it over to Hyunsuk. Seeing the box he hands to him, Hyunsuk raised his eyebrow.

“Wait, no, I don’t think I am what you think I am.” He frantically said while looking at the box.

“We should think many possibilities, kid. If it tested negative then we will give you further test but unless we made sure you’re a negative we can’t do that.”

Feeling sick again Hyunsuk get the box from the Doctor then look at Yoshi. He saw Yoshi nods then hold his hand.

“You should do that. I’m just right here.” Yoshi whispered squeezing his hand. He doesn’t know but he really needs it right now.

“You can use the bathroom here for the test, we’ll just wait for you here.” The doctor said as he approached the bathroom.

_________________________________________

After so many times of shuffling, Hyunsuk managed to get his urine to the test kit and waited for the result. He’s nervous as fuck, if ever their presumption is true then he has a clue on who it is or should he say no idea who it is, because literally he doesn’t know the guy. One night stand should not be like this, it should be one night of ecstacy and all but you were not supposed to get pregnant. That’s like mortal sin of having a one night stand. 

He can’t bring himself to look at the result for he was soo nervous.

“Hyuns, the doctor has been waiting for you. Aren’t you done yet?” Yoshi called out from the other side of the door.

“This goes nothing.” Hyunsuk whispered before he sigh.

“Shit!” Hyunsuk exclaimed lowly while looking at the test kit. He’s seeing double line and he’s not liking it. How can he tell it to his parents, his friends, and Gon he might think he’s been screwing other guys other than him and blame him for their break up. “Fck!”

“Hey, Hyuns, I’m here you can come out. Whatever happens I won’t leave you.” His heart swells, even if Yoshi tell those words he can’t assure that everything is okay. What should he do? What can he do? He’s only a college student although it’s only few months before he graduate, does that mean he will have a bulging stomach when he march?

He stands up then unlock the door just to see a worried face of Yoshi.

“I’m pregnant.” He announced looking at Yoshi.

“What? I thought-“

“I’ll tell you later.” He put the test kit on the table of the doctor and look at him.

“I’m gonna do this.” Hyunsuk said with finality.

The doctor did many test to know how many months does Hyunsuk have been pregnant, they found out it was only a month. Hearing this Hyunsuk got cold feet, it was obvious who is the father. 

_________________________________________

“Now tell me the whole story but you should eat.” Yoshi begun putting their food on the table. “You said 2 months ago when you and Gon hyung did THAT, so how come you’re only 1 month pregnant?” Yoshi asked carefully.

“One night stand” Hyunsuk replied putting a fries on his mouth.

“Ah what? When?” Yoshi felt dejected, he thought he can pursue Hyunsuk now that he’s single. He wants to take his time giving Hyunsuk space to move on but this situation didn’t enter his mind.

“The night Gon broke up with me, someone helped me to go home that you know escalated to this.” Hyunuk holding his head, he’s vision is not spinning anymore but his head is still hurting from thinking too much. This makes Yoshi crunch his face.

“It could be a serial killer or something, you should’ve been more careful Hyuns.”

“I know, but that time I don’t care if I was killed, get into an accident or what. I was so devastated that time that I just want to take away all the pain that night.” Hyunsuk facepalm himself and sigh. “I’m gonna raise my child all by myself.”

“Can you do it?” Yoshi asked.

“I’ll try.” Hyunsuk whispered feeling a tear fell on his cheek. Great, what can he do from here?

“I will help you raise the child.” Yoshi said looking at Hyunsuk. “You know I like you right? I can be the father of your child.”

“Yoshi, no, I’m not gonna imprisoned you to something you don’t have any responsibility with. But thank you, you’ve been so good to me.” Hyunsuk look at Yoshi with sad face. “I’m sorry Yoshi.”

“I can wait.” Yoshi said standing firm with his decision. You may all call him stupid but for him this little act is enough for him to show how much he loves Hyunsuk.

_________________________________________

4 months have been passed since Jihoon left Seoul, now he came back he hope he can see some familiar faces. Other than his friends here he wants to see a certain someone. He still can’t forget that night. He was not fond of one night stand, he even ridicule it being immoral and all but here he is now thinking what happen to the guy he had sex with.

“Jihoonie!” He whipped his head looking at the guy who called him. 

“Kyu, I thought you’ll be late?” Jihoon asked sipping on the coffee he has. 

“The class ended early, and you know I just want to have more time with my boyfriend, you’ll be going back to Busan tomorrow.” Junkyu said holding on Jihoon’s clothes.

“Okay” Jihoon smiled then snake his arm to Junkyu. “Where do you wanna go?” 

_________________________________________

They were walking inside the shopping mall when Junkyu excused himself going to the comfort room. Jihoon who doesn’t want to feel bored begins to walk and look for clothes when someone bumped into him causing the bags held by the other guy scattered on the floor.

“Oh I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to bump into you. I was just in a hurry.” The other guy said holding his bulging stomach. 

Being a gentleman and doesn’t want to cause any more scene, Jihoon begins to collect the bags on the floor and hand it to the other guy.

He was so shocked to see a familiar face in front of him. He won’t ever forget that face, that face under him squirming, moaning and grunting in every stroke he made that night.

Hyunsuk got the bags from the guy he bumped into and says his sorry again. Realizing he got no reaction from the guy except the persistent look on his face, Hyunsuk begins to be uncomfortable.

He holds his bulging stomach for a support then smile to masked his uneasiness.

“I’m sorry again. I really have to go.” He was about to pass the stranger when he was hold back gently. Hyunsuk looked shock but seeing the stranger’s face there was this familiarity he could never tell. He saw a mole under his eye and thought where could he saw that?

“You’re pregnant.” Jihoon said.

“Yeah” Hyunsuk answer with confusion.

“Hyuns! Is everything okay?” Yoshi look at the hands of Jihoon holding Hyunsuk arm. Noticing the new comer reaction, Jihoon let go of Hyunsuk’s arm.

“I’m sorry I thought he’s a friend.” Jihoon apologized then start to walk away from them.

“Are you okay?” Jihoon heard the new comer asked with concern in his voice.

“Hmmm.” Hyunsuk said while looking at Jihoon. He doesn’t know but something tells him he knows the guy.

“Let’s go, we still need to go to you doctor appointment.” Hearing those words Hyunsuk begin to be frantic.

“Ah yes. Let’s go.”

Jihoon was shocked, he doesn’t know why but when he saw the guy he had one night with being pregnant he thought it was his. Stupid may it sound but it was one thing comes to his mind. He didn’t know that the guy get back together with his ex.

“Jihoonie!” Junkyu called breaking Jihoon’s trance. “Let’s go?”


	3. Timing is a Bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyunsuk has an interview from a large company...with Junghwan clinging to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~enjoy!

After 1 year...

“Hyunsuk! Eat your breakfast before you go!” His mom shouted from the kitchen. He can hear Junghwan, his 7 months old boy, crying on the background.

“Mom! I don’t know what to wear!” Hyunsuk answered from his bedroom looking at the clothes in front of him. This day is an important day for he will have an interview to a large company where all interns like him dream to be part of.

“Just wear comfortable clothes baby.” His mother open his door still carrying Junghwan, for some reason his baby is crying non stop.

“Hey baby. What’s wrong?” Hyunsuk carry Junghwan and cooed him to stop him from crying which he succeeded.

“You’re clothes will be crumpled, come here let me get Junghwan. We’ll be leaving once you leave.” Hyunsuk’s mom uttered while getting Junghwan whom started crying once the warmth of Hyunsuk left him.

“Mom can I just bring Junghwan with me? Looks like he’s not going to stop unless he’s with me.” Hyunsuk said looking at his baby. His heart hurts seeing his baby crying so loud.

“Baby you have an interview. Junghwan should not be there. It’s for his future, you should remember that.”

Junghwan look at Hyunsuk, he felt that his son wants to go with him. Well for starter Hyunsuk always bring Junghwan to wherever he may go, this is why he chose a part time job which he can bring Junghwan with him. But when an opportunity knocks on his door he should grab this, for him and Junghwan.

“Baby, I will get you as soon as I can. Please don’t make this hard for the both of us.” Hyunsuk said wiping Junghwan’s tears.

Junghwan was still crying flapping his little arms towards Hyunsuk. Looking at his baby he just want to grab him and just hold him with all his might.

“Mom, I’m going to bring Junghwan.” Sighing he turn to his mother. “They hire me or not, I just can’t be away with my baby. Sorry Mom.” 

His Mom look at him with a smile on her face. “It’s okay baby. You should both eat before you leave, okay? Go change your clothes then eat before I go.” Hyunsuk has been thankful he has parent’s whom understand and love him and Junghwan despite the things he has done.

“Thanks Mom. I don’t know what to do if you’re not here.” Hyunsuk said kissing his Mom on her cheek.

“I’m so proud of you. Don’t forget that, now go change before the food gets cold.” 

_________________________________________

Hyunsuk and Junghwan was already eating when a knock interrupted them.

Creasing his forehead, Hyunsuk carrying Junghwan made their way to the door to answer who it might be.

“Lo and behold! It’s the mighty Yoshi to save the day!” Yoshi greeted with a pose of some kind of a superhero. Junghwan laughed seeing Yoshi’s act.

“Why are you here?” Hyunsuk asked ushering Yoshi to go inside their house.

“I’m picking you up. Where’s auntie?” Yoshi asked getting Junghwan to Hyunsuk which answered with a delight squeal from Junghwan.

“She left already. Have you eaten yet? Mom cooked for me but you can have some.”

“Nah, I already got a quick breakfast awhile ago. So, who’s going to baby sit our little Junghwanie?” Yoshi touch Junghwan’s little nose and look up to Hyunsuk.

“I’m bringing him with me.” Hyunsuk stated with finality in his voice.

“What? I mean, this is a big interview Hyuns, bringing Junghwan may not be a good choice.” Yoshi slowy said while questioning Hyunsuk.

“I don’t care, Junghwan is more important. I can always go back to my part time job if I won’t make it.”

“You want me to accompany you?” Yoshi asked feeling his argument is invalid as of the moment.

“You have work Yoshi, we’ll be fine. Dropping me to the company is a big help anyhow so don’t worry about us. Okay?”

“Finish your breakfast Hyuns, I will just check Junghwan’s bag. Brooom here comes the train!” Yoshi played Junghwan which cause the baby to laugh out loud.

Yoshi has been a big part of their lives. Yoshi helped Hyunsuk any possible way he can. Seeing Yoshi and Junghwan act like father and son makes Hyunsuk’s heart swell. Is he ready to accept Yoshi’s proposal? Well he don’t see anything wrong with that. Even his parents like Yoshi. 

All this time, Yoshi has been thinking the same thing. He’s been pursuing Hyunsuk for a year now and he wants to tell Hyunsuk this unspoken words he’s been wanting to say. It’s all about the timing, he says.

“Yoshi let’s go.” Hyunsuk called bringing his and Junghwan’s things.  
_________________________________________

Jihoon woke up with someone snuggling on his side. With one eye open he peek to the guy beside him then smile, Junkyu really loves to cuddle. He was about to close his eyes again and hug Junkyu tighter when his phone ring indicating someone is calling.

“Hello?” He grunted.

“Sir good morning, I am just going to confirm your presence regarding the interview for our applicants today?” His executive secretary greeted.

“Oh shit!” He look up to the wall clock when he saw that he’s already late for the day. “Shit Jaehyuk! Why didn’t you called me earlier?” He cursed while standing up not minding in waking up Junkyu in the process. When he saw Junkyu looked up to him he whispered sorry and kiss his forehead before he heads to the bathroom.

“Ahm Sir as you can see I’ve been calling you since 6:00am but someone’s been cancelling my call.” He can hear his friend Jaehyuk rolling his eyes. Junkyu. 

“I’ll be there in an hour. Can you cover for me on the interview?”

“Dinner will be yours Jihoon.” Jaehyuk ended the call.

Jihoon became the Chief Executive Officer of a large semi conducting company last year when his father fell ill. He was trained last year in Busan before he took the position and moved to Seoul for good. Many opposed with the decision but he proved them wrong until today. People will use this against him this is why when something happens it’s always his bestfriend, Jaehyuk, who help him.

He went out the bathroom after taking a bath fully clothed and he saw Junkyu still sleeping soundly. He can’t get angry with that angel in his bed, can he? Sighing, he kissed him and whispered his goodbye.

_________________________________________

“Hyuns text me when you need me okay?” Yoshi said while Hyunsuk took Junghwan in his arms.

“Okay, drive safely Yoshi. Bye!” They bid their goodbye and wave one last time. Hyunsuk look at the building then sighed heavily. This goes nothing.

“Hello. Can I know your business here?” The receptionist interrogated him while looking at Junghwan.

“I have an interview. My name is Choi Hyunsuk.” He nervously stated holding Junghwan tighter.

“With the baby?” The receptionist raised his left eyebrow.

“Yes.” He heard the receptionist laugh like it was the most ridicule thing she heard.

“Well goodluck Mr. Choi. Here’s your pass, take the Elevator 2, go to 27th floor and look for Mr. Hamada.” Hyunsuk was shocked that he was actually going to enter with Junghwan in his arms.

“Thank you.” He said while getting the pass.

Hyunsuk is waiting to the elevator when he heard someone talk to his phone. “Dinner will be yours Jihoon.” He heard the ding sound and prepare himself to enter the elevator.

He can see in the reflection that the guy who talk to his phone awhile ago has been eyeing him. He became uneasy but didn’t showed it. The ride seems so long when Hyunsuk notice that the elevator stop, great they were both going in the same floor. The guy pass him immediately as he go to another receptionist.

“Hi I’m looking for Mr. Hamada.” He greeted. He can see that the reaction of the receptionist here is no difference to the reaction he got at the ground floor.

“You go straight from here then turn left, first door on the right is the waiting area. All applicants will be there to wait for your turn. By the way, your baby is so cute.” Atleast this receptionist doesn’t look at him like he grow another head.

“Thank you.” Hyunsuk bowed then proceed to the waiting area.

All this time Junghwan has been silent and just looking at his surroundings. Maybe this is not that bad, Hyunsuk thought.

“Mr. Choi Hyunsuk, come this way.” Mr. Hamada called him. When he stands up holding Junghwan, Mr. Hamada look at him not moving. “Can you let someone hold your baby?”

“He might cry if I let someone hold him.” Hyunsuk said not wanting Junghwan to let go.

“I’m sorry, you’ll be facing some of our top management, I can’t let you bring the kid on the interview. If you will still carry him I may call other applicant to take their turn and you may go.” Hamada said while scanning the names that may take Hyunsuk’s slot.

“Hi Hyunsuk-ssi, I’m Bang Yedam, I can hold your baby for a moment.” A guy named Yedam gladly offer. He hesitated for a moment before he nod. 

Junghwan seeing his Mom getting away from him begun to cry. Yedam sway him from side to side but the persistent cry of Junghwan ringed in the whole floor.

Hyunsuk has been hearing his baby cry but he’s now in the middle of his interview not wanting their effort to go to waste. He just pray that this Yedam guy have a long patience.

_________________________________________

Meanwhile, the elevator open revealing a dashing Park Jihoon. The first thing Jihoon heard was a cry from a child, confused, he look for the source of the commotion happening in his floor.

“Hey, can you stop the baby from crying? My boss will be here in a few and he’ll get angry if he saw this.” He heard his receptionist utter while looking at the teary eyed guy who are holding the crying baby.

“His mother is currently in the conference room, I don’t know how to calm a baby. I did what I did. How long will the interview will last?” He heard the teary eyed guy asked. 

_________________________________________

Inside the conference room, Jaehyuk can hear the baby cried. He chuckled for a moment. He knows that the guy in front of him was the parent of the child. He is enjoying this since he knows that his good for nothing bestfriend will be in the building any moment now and he wants to teach his bestfriend a lesson for ditching the interview. Maybe a little commotion will let his bestfriend disoriented for awhile.

He creased his forehead for a moment when the scream of the child suddenly subside. He can see that Hyunsuk, the child’s parent, heave a sigh of relief upon not hearing his child anymore.

“So, Mr. Choi we’ll just call you once we decided to hire you.” Jaehyuk heard Asahi, cold as ever, dismissed Hyunsuk. Well, with the commotion happened he doesn’t know if this Hyunsuk guy will be hired.

“Thank you.” He saw Hyunsuk bowed then hurriedly get out of the room.

_________________________________________

“Where’s my son?” Hyunsuk exclaimed looking at Yedam who obviously not carrying his baby.

“Someone got him because he’s crying so much. They said he’s interrupting the whole floor.” Yedam said tears are evident to his face.

Hyunsuk walked away from the waiting area searching for his son.

“Where’s my son?!” He impatiently asked the receptionist. Damn, he wants to get away from this building and even this company. Fck them!

“Mr. Choi, please wait I’m going to get your son.” The receptionist heave a sigh of relief before he disappered from the room across his table.

_________________________________________

The receptionist, Doyoung, saw the baby sitting on his Boss lap while his Boss do some paperwork. It’s a miracle that the baby suddenly stop and cling to his Boss like his life depends on him after his Boss get the baby from the Yedam guy.

“Ahm Boss, the mother is here. I’ll get that baby now.”

Jihoon looked up from his papers to Doyoung and then look at the baby. Seeing the baby cry awhile ago made himself carry him, he was surprised that the baby suddenly stop crying who hugs him tightly as far as his little arm can. That moment made him decide to babysit the baby while his Mom is in the interview.

“Tell him he may enter. Maybe I need some breather.” Jihoon said cooing the baby while the baby look at him with smile on his face.

Seeing this scene, Doyoung thinks his boss and the baby can pass as father and son.

“Okay Boss.”

“Hi, Mr. Choi, you may enter this room to get your child.” Seeing the name plate outside the room, Hyunsuk became nervous. Well, who wouldn’t if the CEO of the company you are applying was the one who babysit your baby.

“Is it really okay?” Hyunsuk whispered.

He saw the receptionist guy nod then smile, he open the door wider to give Hyunsuk a glimpse of what’s inside.

Once Hyunsuk get inside, Doyoung close the door gradually.

“Good morning Sir, I’m Choi Hyunsuk an applicant and the Mother of the child.” Jihoon saw the guy bowed his head and when the guy straightened up he was shock to see a familiar face.


	4. I like you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyunsuk went to the CEO’s room to get Junghwan but a shocked CEO welcomed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~enjoy!

No one’s talking, Jihoon is really shocked while Hyunsuk is afraid that he might say something that will make him blacklisted in God knows where, don’t forget that this is a CEO we are talking about.

“Sir, can I get my baby now?” Hyunsuk asked when he still got no reaction from the CEO.

He saw the guy sitting behind the table make his way towards him. He didn’t know why but suddenly his nervousness double.

“Hyunsuk, right?” Jihoon asked eyeing the guy infront of him with Junghwan in his arms who surprisingly not letting the CEO go. That made Hyunsuk confuse, Junghwan was not fond of strangers.

“Yes sir.”

“Did you made it?” Jihoon asked as they’re both now looking at each other’s eye.

“I don’t know Sir. They said they will just call me once they decided to hire me.” Hyunsuk shuffled from one foot to another feeling conscious as times goes by.

“So this is your son?” Jihoon suddenly uttered, obviously not letting go of the baby.

“Yes sir.”

“Who’s the-“ he was interrupted when Jaehyuk open the door and begin to shout at him.

“You good for nothing bestfriend of mine who always need my rescuing at a crucial time like this should rot in hell!” Jaehyuk exclaimed shoving Hyunsuk in the process. “You should atleast tell that boyfriend of yours to stop meddling with your job! And oh! Why are you holding a baby?! And-“ Jaehyuk didn’t finish his ranting for he was interrupted by the crying Junghwan.

“Can you just shut the fuck up? You’re scaring the baby.” Jihoon rolled his eyes swaying the baby back and forth. Jaehyuk who was confuse look at Hyunsuk.

“Why are you here?” He asked pointing to Hyunsuk.

Hyunsuk who’s scared keep his mouth shut. He just wants take Junghwan and let the floor swallow them.

“Can you get your son now?”Jaehyuk instructed Hyunsuk then look at Jihoon. “I never thought you’re a father now.”

“Mom, stop nagging you’re making my head hurt.” Jihoon said still holding unto Junghwan who’s not crying anymore but is now clinging to Jihoon’s neck. Hyunsuk won’t get near Jihoon for the sake of respecting the CEO but he really wants to snatch Junghwan and get the hell out of there. 

“Can you leave us for a moment? As you can see me and- what’s your name again?”

“Choi Hyunsuk, Sir.”

“-Hyunsuk are talking. So please give us a moment. Okay?” Jihoon smiled at Jaehyuk earning a scoff from the latter.

Jaehyuk side eye Hyunsuk then look at Jihoon before he strides to the door, “We’ll talk later.” 

“Sorry about that, he’s a nagger sometimes. So where were we?” Jihoon smiled at Hyunsuk.

“Ahm Sir I think we should go.” 

“Can I atleast know something about the baby whom I babysit?” Jihoon excused, well he wants to know Hyunsuk life after that night but of course he won’t tell him that. Jihoon sits on the couch and gesture Hyunsuk to do the same.

“So, what’s his name?”

“Choi Junghwan Sir.” Hyunsuk immediately answered wanting to finish the q&a portion.

“Choi? He took your surname?” Jihoon asked while Junghwan still burried his face on Jihoon’s shoulder.

“Yes sir.”

“Why?” Jihoon interrogated more. 

“It was our choice?” Hyunsuk doesn’t know why Jihoon became so personal. It’s like he’s being interviewed again but this time it is more personal.

On the other hand, Jihoon was confused, he wants to ask if he’s married but decided not to since Hyunsuk might think he’s being ridiculous.

“I remember bumping into you when you were pregnant. Don’t you remember me?”

Hyunsuk creased his forehead. He doesn’t remember the CEO but looking at him now he may have seen him before since his face looks familiar.

“Sorry Sir, I don’t, but your mole under your eye is kinda familiar.” Hyunsuk admitted which he regretted immediately.

“Really?” Jihoon feel elated. Well who wouldn’t this means Hyunsuk still remembers some part of him.

Anyways, to his defense he’s not happy because Hyunsuk remember something and he has Junkyu now as his boyfriend so really he’s not into Hyunsuk anymore, he’s just curious and all- his defensive thoughts were interrupted when he felt Junghwan burp followed by a smell of a vomitted milk. That made Hyunsuk alarmed and goes to Jihoon’s side to check Junghwan. They didn’t notice Junghwan was already sleeping so Hyunsuk get Junghwan from Jihoon and lay him in the couch.

“I’m sorry Sir. Oh my god!” He frantically said wanting to wipe Junghwan’s vomit from Jihoon’s expensive suit.

“No, it’s okay.” Jihoon said removing his blazer. 

Hyunsuk saw how Jihoon’s muscle flex as he remove his blazer, his abs can be seen from his undershirt, but immediately scold himself for fantasizing the oh so mighty CEO.

“Really Sir, I’m sorry. It will be understandable if your company won’t hire me.” Hyunsuk rambles sitting on the opposite side of Jihoon, attending the sleeping Junghwan.

“Hey, I’m okay. And it’s not your fault.”

“I already message my friend to come pick us up. Thank you for your help Sir.”

“Friend? Not boyfriend?”

“Yes sir. He said he’s on his way now.” Hyunsuk said while looking at his phone. 

“Can you carry your son from here?”

“I’m used to it Sir.” Jihoon saw how Hyunsuk looks at his baby like he’s the only important thing in his life.

“Okay. Suit yourself.” Once Jihoon said those words, Hyunsuk carry Junghwan right away and ready to go.

“Again, sorry sir for the disturbance. Nice meeting you.” Hyunsuk bowed and didn’t wait for Jihoon’s response wanting to get out of the room.

Doyoung, the receptionist, is talking to Asahi when Hyunsuk got out. They both look at him and the sleeping baby.

Hyunsuk rushed to the elevator pressing the button repeatedly, and when a ding was heard, he rides it without glancing to the two.

-

The phone suddenly rings, it was a phone that is only connected to the CEO’s room.

“Doyoung, can you tell Asahi to bring the list of approved applicants now.”

“Okay Sir.” Doyoung put down the phone then turn to Asahi. “Hyung, Boss needs the list of approved applicants now.”

“What’s with the rush?” Asahi said while sorting the papers from the approved applicants to rejected applicants.

“How many passed?” Doyoung asked.

“3”

“What? Did they got strict?”

“Nah, it’s just many things happened today that’s why they just pick 3 applicants.”

“How about that guy who went out from Boss room?”

“Unfortunately, he was the one who caused the commotion so top management marked his application, X.”

“Awww, I want to see that cute little baby again.”

Asahi just look at Doyoung with deadpan on his face then proceed to Jihoon’s office.

He knocks three times then when he heard Jihoon tell him to enter, he open the door.

“Boss, these are the applicants who passed the interview. They will begin their internship next Monday.”

As Jihoon scan the papers and not seeing what he’s been looking for, or who rather, he raised his eyebrow to Asahi.

“Hyunsuk?”

“Didn’t pass Sir.”

“Can you give me his papers?” Asahi scan the papers he got from the rejects and hand Hyunsuk’s to Jihoon.

Single. Seeing those words he can’t help but smile.

Jihoon wrote a big PASS in Hyunsuk documents and put it together with the passed applicants.

“But Sir, the top management will get furious once they learn what you’ve done.”

“I don’t care. How about the guy who’s carrying the baby while Hyunsuk is being interviewed?”

Asahi creased his forehead but handed Yedam’s documents, nevertheless.

“I like him. Such a good boy. Tell the management we increased pass applicants to 5 as to have more interns here at the company. Do I make myself clear?” Asahi nods then gets the passed applicants from Jihoon.

“Copy sir.” Asahi head to the door but before he went out Jihoon called him.

“Asahi, please don’t let Jaehyuk go here. I don’t want to deal with him today.” Jihoon pouted. 

“Isn’t he your Executive Secretary, Sir?” Asahi said looking at Jihoon. “I can’t possibly just snatch him and take him anywhere.”

“Good idea. Go take Jaehyuk anywhere as long as he’s far away from me. You both excuse for today.”

“Deal. Have a nice day Sir.” Asahi said while closing the door and look at Doyoung.

“Take care of Boss. Me and Jaehyuk will leave today.”

“What?! Hey! Yah! Hyung! Where you going!?” Doyoung shouted obviously being ignored by Asahi. Poor Doyoung.

-

“How’s the interview Hyuns?” Yoshi asked once Hyunsuk at Junghwan was settled.

“Hmm I should go back to my last part time job.”

“Okay.” Yoshi said not asking further. Looks like Hyunsuk is in a foul mood so he chose to keep his mouth shut. 

Minutes have passed so Yoshi decided to look at Junghwan who’s sleeping at his car seat. “Looks like our Junghwanies tired.” When Yoshi didn’t hear any reply, he glance at Hyunsuk and saw that he’s also sleeping. Seeing the Mother and Son makes him smile, feels like they are a family and he’s the father. 

-

Hyunsuk woke up when he felt someone shaking him. He flutter his eyes open and saw Yoshi standing beside him while smiling at him already carrying Junghwan. “Hyuns, we’re here. Are you hungry?”

“Not really. I’m just really tired today.” He sighed then goes out from the car. He gets Junghwan from Yoshi while the latter gets Hyunsuk things at the back of the car.

“Maybe your part time is enough since you can bring Junghwan at your workplace.” Yoshi asked while they make their way to Hyunsuk’s place.

“Maybe. But the thing is Junghwan is getting older and in no time I need to save for his education. My salary in my part time is just enough for our daily expenses.”

“So? I’m here I can support Junghwan.” Yoshi said looking at Hyunsuk.

“Yoshi (sigh), you don’t have to.”

“But I want to.”

“Why?” 

“Because I like you.” That made Hyunsuk stop on his track. He doesn’t know what to say. He foresee this to happen but not this way. “Like is understatement though.”

Yoshi holds Hyunsuk arm then made him turn around. 

“I took care both of you not because I have an ulterior motive or what. I’m just really concern but it wouldn’t change the fact that I have a feelings for you, Hyuns.” Yoshi holds Hyunsuk gaze then smile. “You don’t have to answer now but I want you to consider.”

“Okay.” Yoshi smiled, atleast he knows Hyunsuk will give him a chance to prove that he’s worth it. Its about time.

However, Hyunsuk is having double thoughts, he was thinking about this since this morning but still he can’t possibly agree right away to date Yoshi just because he was indebted to his kindness. He wants to say Yes to Yoshi once he’s sure that he really loves him, he knows it’s just not for him but also for Yoshi.

-

Yoshi already left since he still needs to go back to his workplace. Hyunsuk is playing with Junghwan when his phone sounds. He looks who messaged him and seeing unknown number made his forehead crease.

Hi Mr. Choi Hyunsuk, we are glad to tell you that you passed the final interview. We welcome you as part of our growing family. You may start your internship on Monday, 8 am at Park Semiconducting Industry (PSI). Thank you, See you and Good day! 

Hyunsuk read it again and again until it sinks in. Oh my god! Did he really?! He was jumping up and down. Junghwan on the other hand look at his Mom while laughing and clapping his hand.

“Baby! I passed! Oh my god!”

-

Hi Mr. Choi Hyunsuk, we are glad to tell you that you passed the final interview. We welcome you as part of our growing family. You may start your internship on Monday, 8 am at Park Semiconducting Industry (PSI). Thank you, See you and Good day! 

Sent.

Asahi was about to add: Please bring everything except your child. But decided otherwise.

“Hey! Are you done? Let’s go?” Jaehyuk smiled at him peeking at Asahi’s office door.

“Hmmm” Asahi smiled. A smile that only Jaehyuk has the privilege to see.

-


	5. First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I enjoyed tonight’s food, Hyunsuk. Thank you.” Jihoon reciprocated Hyunsuk smile. A genuine eye smile from Jihoon made Hyunsuk’s heart flutter. Hyunsuk waved goodbye before he closes the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~enjoy!~

Monday came, Hyunsuk is already eating after taking a bath. Junghwan was long gone with Hyunsuk’s mother, it’s a miracle that Junghwan didn’t throw any tanthrum and he even wave goodbye to Hyunsuk. Yoshi also called him asking if it’s okay to pick him up so he can drop Hyunsuk off to SPI. But Hyunsuk told him he can just ride a bus since it’s only one ride away from his apartment. Yoshi was about to insist but knowing Hyunsuk being stubborn, Yoshi just sigh but didn’t argue any further.

Hyunsuk arrived at the SPI without a hitch. He’s really nervous since it’s his first day. All interns were instructed to wait at the lobby on the ground floor for introduction and orientation. He was the first one to arrive. Seeing employees going inside of the building making it feels so surreal. He never thought he’ll be working on a large company like SPI. It’s just his dream to work on a field he chose but not this journey where he could work to a prestigious company. He smiled at the thought, him at this company for a very long time, why not?

His smile became wider when he saw the guy who took care of Junghwan on his interview. The guy look up to him and wave.

“Hi!” The guy said as he approach Hyunsuk.

“Hi! I’m glad we passed! I was not able to thank you for taking care of my baby last time. I’m Choi Hyunsuk, how about you?” 

“Bang Yedam.” The guy smiled mirroring him smiling from ear to ear. Seeing Yedam made him more relaxed than when he was waiting alone. Yedam sits beside him and wait. Three interns arrived 10 mins after Yedam came. When the clock strikes 8:30, they saw Hamada Asahi gets out of the elevator like an actor on a red carpet.

“Goodmorning interns.” A collective greetings was heard. “You are all gathered here for one purpose, to earn the trust of the management and become full pledge employee of the biggest semiconductor here in the country, SPI.”

“But that’s 2 sir.” Someone whispered.

“I knew someone will point it out but..” Asahi shrugged then continue. “I just want to say one sooo anyways I will be assigning each and every one of you to your trainer.” Asahi said still with his emotionless face rummaged the files in his hand.

Trainer and trainees were assigned by Yoon Jaehyuk. He purposely did this so he could assign Yedam and Hyunsuk to the most terror trainer in the company. Besides these two were the one who passed because of the impulse decision of his good for nothing bestfriend/boss. He wants to know what did his bestfriend see to these two and why did he pass them and go against the top management. But knowing Jihoon’s judgement makes him trust him more. He just wants to prove something.

“Kwon Soon Young, Kim Min Gyu and Choi Seung Chol you will be on Team A. Your trainer will be Kim Seunghun. He was a two straight employee of the year since 2016-2018. He was also deemed as a prodigy of the previous vice president in operations. He has a total of 5 trainees last year but only one has passed. So goodluck to all of you guys. You will meet him later.” When he finished he heard some grunt from the interns and saw how frustrated they are. 

Asahi look at Hyunsuk and Yedam then to the paper he was reading before he continue. “Choi Hyunsuk and Bang Yedam, you are Team B and you will be trained by Lee Byunggon, a straight A in every evaluation, competency and appraisal graded by the top management. Just one year in this company, he already got the approval of the previous CEO/ President of the company. He had 5 trainee last internship and none passed.” Asahi looks at the shocked face of Yedam then to Hyunsuk. He bit his lips to prevent him from grinning. He continue to discuss the rules and regulations of the company and some basic information.

“I will endorse you to your trainers later after the break. You can take 30 minutes break and we’ll meet at the lobby on the 27th floor.” He walked away from them satisfied with the reactions he got. He’s excited for later.

When Asahi enter the elevator, Hyunsuk slumped at the seat he was sitting awhile ago and heave a deep sigh. Oh the energy he was emitting awhile ago just sucked away instantly. 

“Feels like it’s just our first day and yet we are nearing the end.” Yedam said sitting beside Hyunsuk.

“I’m doomed.” Hyunsuk uttered.

-

They were now huddled up at the lobby on the 27th floor, it was the lobby near the CEO’s room. If not with the news they received awhile ago, he might be hoping to see the hot CEO, but no, he’s more concern with the problem at hand than to admire someone you can’t even reach.

He saw Asahi made his way to them followed by the two tall black haired guy. Oh, now he dyed his hair to black, Hyunsuk thought. Their eyes met, he never saw a surprise look from him, maybe because they already knew who will they train. Suddenly the urge to back out in all of this is tempting for Hyunsuk.

“Interns, here are your trainer, Kim Seunghun and Lee Byunggon. Two top tier employees in the company. If you have any questions and concerns regarding your work, please don’t hesitate to ask these two.” Asahi nod to the two. “And with that goodluck interns.” Asahi walked away and goes inside the CEO’s room. 

Maybe the hot CEO is there, Hyunsuk’s thought wanders until he was tapped by his shoulder.

“Hyung, Byunggon hyung is calling us. Let’s go.” Hyunsuk sigh then nod. This will be a long day.

-

“Who’s the trainer?” Jihoon asked Asahi as he settle himself at the couch looking at the CEO who’s burried on the pile of paper at his desk. Poor Jihoon.

“Seunghun and Byunggon.” Jihoon creased his forehead.

“Who decided the trainer? Isn’t those two are notorious in failing interns?”

“Jaehyuk.”

“Who’s in-charge with Hyunsuk?” Jihoon can’t help but ask.

“Lee Byunggon.” Damn. This feels like Jaehyuk is planning on something.

“Where are the interns? Can I meet them?”

“Sorry Sir but I think you’re busy right now and Jaehyuk will get angry at me if the interns will not follow the schedule.”

“(Sigh) Right. Anyways, Asahi you can leave.” Jihoon lean on his seat and ponder. Why is he so curious with Hyunsuk. It’s not like he’s into him when Hyunsuk is already happy with his family and besides he has Junkyu now. 

-

Hyunsuk is soo pissed right now. Actually, pissed is understatement. Oh he just wants to strangle this stupid Byunggon, Hyunsuk feels like Byunggon is doing this on purpose. Awhile ago, he was ordered to photocopy some documents, he thought, oh okay since he’s a trainee. After awhile, he was ordered to sort the papers that he photocopied and distribute to the employees, NO BIG DEAL. Then suddenly Byunggon told him to clean up his working area for he has a meeting with the CEO, o-kay but fine he’ll do it. He thought that’s the end of it for the day, but at the last minute, he was told to stay up late and make sure that all needed documents tomorrow for Byunggon’s presentation should be ready. He saw how Gon smirk before leaving him dumbfounded. Oh fck him!

So now, Hyunsuk left alone at the office and staying up late. Yedam was already gone since he has his own task which was way more easier than his. Ugh. 

He thought of Junghwan, Yoshi told him he could pick up Junghwan and wait for him at the apartment but he declined. He’s taking it slowly with Yoshi, they’re not yet together together so having more favor from Yoshi is uncomfortable in his part. Sigh. He just want to go home to Junghwan and cuddle and sleep. He’s fcking tired for today. 

His thought were interrupted when someone enter their office. He looked up, then their eyes met. Jihoon on the other hand was just checking if someone still in the office since there is still lights coming from the it, it’s already 9PM and people usually goes home at 8PM.

“You’re still here?” Jihoon asked making Hyunsuk winced.

“I’m getting done sir.” Hyunsuk replied.

Jihoon make his way to Hyunsuk and look at what he’s doing.

“What are you still doing? Isn’t this your first day?” Jihoon creased his forehead.

“I’m preparing for tomorrow’s presentation Sir but I’m almost done.” Hyunsuk said continuing what he was doing earlier and also to avoid looking at this Godly creature in front of him.

“Have you had your dinner?” Jihoon asked while looking at the papers. 

“I’m not hungry Sir.” Hyunsuk said while his stomach grumble that made Jihoon chuckle. “Actually I’m hungry but I need to finish this since my son is waiting for me. I still have to fetch him at my parent’s house.”

“Okay, I’ll wait for you.” Jihoon stated while sitting at the desk besides Hyunsuk’s.

“You don’t have to Sir. I’m about to finish so you can go ahead of me.” Seeing Jihoon didn’t make any move from his seat and just looking at his phone made Hyunsuk sigh and finish what he was doing.

After some time, Hyunsuk was done, it was already 9:30PM and his hunger subside.

“Are you done?” Jihoon asked getting ready to leave.

“Yes Sir. Thank you for waiting.” Hyunsuk snatched his bag and sling it to him before he tailed behind Jihoon.

They rode the elevator with silence, it seems like Jihoon is busy texting so Hyunsuk kept his mouth shut. When they reached the ground floor, Hyunsuk saw how security and other personnel working on the building bow and greets Jihoon which was reciprocated with a bow and smile. Hyunsuk admired Jihoon more, such humility from a high profile personality makes him more admirable and desirable. Wait, did he just said desirable?

He waits for Jihoon to get his key to the valet and enter his car. Hyunsuk was about to say his goodbye when Jihoon asked him to go inside.

“Hop on!” Jihoon exclaimed.

“No Sir, I still need to pick up Junghwanie at my parent’s house.”

“I heard you the first time. Come on, a ride won’t hurt you.” Hyunsuk hesitated for a moment before he sigh and gives in. Yeah, like what Jihoon said, a ride won’t hurt him.

They arrived at his parent’s house in no time, of course lamborghini aventador as your service makes the travel time less.

“Sir, I’m good here-“

“I’ll wait.” Jihoon smiled. 

-

Hyunsuk saw his baby sleeping at his parent’s room. He just want to hug his baby and sleep but his boss is waiting. He can just do that when they arrive in their house. 

“Who’s with you? I saw a flashy car outside our house.” Hyunsuk’s father asked.

“It’s my boss, Dad. He happened to see me working late so he offered me a ride home.”

“Okay. Can you carry Junghwan outside or do you need some help?”

“I can carry Junghwan, Dad, thanks though.” He carry Junghwan and say his goodbye to his parents.

-

Now standing beside the car makes him think how the heck he will enter this car with Junghwan on his arms.

Jihoon went outside and goes beside Hyunsuk.

“Come here. Let me carry Junghwan so you could enter first.” Jihoon gets Junghwan from Hyunsuk, he was not able to protest since he was guided immediately by Jihoon while carrying Junghwan.

“You good?” Jihoon asked as they both settled inside the car.

“Sir do you have any kids or something?” Hyunsuk can’t help but ask.

“None as of the moment but I hope sooner. Why?”

“Because your car is not kid friendly. It’s so hard to enter for your kids and wife.” Hyunsuk said roaming his eyes on the interior of the car.

“Sorry, I didn’t expect to have you both here at my car.” 

“Oh no no no, Sir. I was just blabbering around. Please don’t mind me.” Hyunsuk mentally slapped himself for saying stupid things

“You have a point though. I like you being honest.” Jihoon smiled still focusing on the road. It made Hyunsuk blush, good thing it was dark inside.

“Did you ate already, Sir?”

“You know if we’re not in the company, you can just call me Jihoon.”

“It’s uncomfortable to call you just Jihoon, Sir. I feel like I’m disrespecting you in so many ways.” Jihoon chuckle.

“That sounds just so wrong.” Jihoon remembers their night together. Even if Hyunsuk doesn’t remember him, everytime Jihoon looks at him made him feel those unwanted feelings. “Anyways, just call me Jihoon. I want you to call me Jihoon.” Jihoon uttered with finality in his voice. He looks at Hyunsuk for a moment before he focus again on the road. Hyunsuk on the other hand having an inner battle if he should just do that or not. 

“Did you had dinner?” Hyunsuk asked. He saw how Jihoon shake his head as if saying not yet. Hyunsuk think for a moment before he invites him to have dinner with them. A gratitude that should have been returned.

-

They were now at Hyunsuk’s place, Hyunsuk is now cooking while he seats on the couch. Hyunsuk is still living in the place were Jihoon accompanied Hyunsuk on that faithful night. Seeing it made Jihoon remember things he should’ve forget. He was sober that night so he remembers all, how Hyunsuk stumbled the moment they enter the door that ended up him holding his waist and their faces near at each other. How they leaned to each other to get a taste of their mouths. How he pinned Hyunsuk by the door, ravishing Hyunsuk’s smooth pearl white skin. How they stumbled on the couch that he’s currently sitting to make their way to Hyunsuk’s bedroom. 

Jihoon felt hot, never experience this kind of feeling for a long time. He close his eyes then lean on the couch, I think I need a release, Jihoon thought. 

-

Hyunsuk was about to call Jihoon when he saw him sleeping, snoring a little. He hesitate on waking him up but he should since they both need to eat. Hyunsuk went on Jihoon’s side and shake him gently. Holding him made him feel an electricity coursing through his body. He thought maybe he’s having a crush with his boss.

Jihoon flickered his eyes open and saw a gentle look from Hyunsuk that there’s an urge of holding Hyunsuk in his arms. 

“Let’s eat first then you can go home so you could rest Sir.” Hyunsuk said making Jihoon crease his forehead.

“Jihoon.” Hyunsuk bit his lip then smile.

“Let’s go Jihoon.”

-

They talked about their lives while eating, it’s like getting to know each other. Jihoon made Hyunsuk relax while they talk but he never asked about the father or his boyfriend since it was too personal and he doesn’t want to fck up this moment.

“How’s Byunggon?” Jihoon suddenly asked that made Hyunsuk twitch his lips.

“I don’t know why he was a straight A in the company or why does the company made him an asset?” Hyunsuk rolled his eyes that made Jihoon chuckle. “He was not that kind of guy.”

“You know him?” Jihoon asked looking at Hyunsuk.

“What? Ah no! I just met him today but him ordering stuff made me know what kind of a person he is.” Hyunsuk denied gritting his teeth to prevent himself on cursing Byunggon, his stupid ex.

“Aaah, but I think Mr. Lee is a hardworking guy. He may failed those interns who he trained but I think it’s because he saw how they work? I don’t know but as an observer if I will rate those past interns I may also fail them. Don’t worry, if you work harder he might pass both of you and Yedam.” Jihoon said with reassurance. Even if Jihoon is the CEO of the company, Hyunsuk won’t use it as his advantage, he’s not that kind of person.

“Jihoon, I think it’s late already, you still need to go home.” Hyunsuk look at the wall clock and curse seeing it’s already 1:00AM.

“Oh shit! Sorry to keep you up late. Yeah, I should really go.” 

“No worries Sir, I mean Jihoon.” Hyunsuk smiled guiding Jihoon at the door.

“I enjoyed tonight’s food, Hyunsuk. Thank you.” Jihoon reciprocated Hyunsuk smile. A genuine eye smile from Jihoon made Hyunsuk’s heart flutter. Hyunsuk waved goodbye before he closes the door.


	6. Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe it was not just a simple crush anymore, but he stubbornly push the idea at the back of his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~enjoy!

“Choi Hyunsuk!” Hyunsuk heard as Byunggon calls him. He rolled his eyes before he goes to his trainer.

“Yes sir?” Hyunsuk asked not forgetting to be professional even though he wants to smack Byunggon’s face.

“Didn’t I tell you to do the report last night? What’s this? Is this a piece of trash?!” Byunggon exclaimed throwing some papers at Hyunsuk’s direction. Seeing his hard work goes to waste Hyunsuk bit his lips. He should’ve gone home early last night.

“I did what you instructed me to do, Sir.” Hyunsuk said bowing his head. No don’t cry, don’t you fucking cry. He told himself like a mantra.

“Are you blaming me for your failure, Mr. Choi?” Byunggon asked dangerously.

“No, Sir. I was just stating facts.” Hyunsuk saw Byunggon’s feet infront of him. 

“Are you implying something?” He heard him speak. “Look at me when I am talking to you.” He raise his head and saw how close Byunggon is. He took a step back and bit his lip.

“I’m sorry Sir. I can revise it-”

“Do you think there is enough time for that? In 10 mins the presentation will commence, do you think you can revise it from the beginning?” Byunggon said belittling him, raising his tone in the process. He can see people are now looking at them, he felt small. Why did he fell in love with this guy again? Ah right they WERE bestfriends. Tsk

“I’m sorry.”

“Can your sorry ass do something?! If none can you get out of my sight?!” Byunggon exclaimed. Hyunsuk who’s heart beating so loud turn around and go to his little corner.

He bit his lower lip hard, a mannerism he acquired everytime he wants to cry. He burried his face on his desk wanting to go home and just be with Junghwan. 

A tap from his shoulder made him raise his head, upon seeing Yedam’s apologetic smile a tear fell from his eyes which he wiped away immediately.

“I’m such a failure.” Hyunsuk murmured.

“No, you’re not. I saw your work and it was fantastic.” He stopped before he continue. “I heard Mr. Lee already prepared his presentation beforehand, I think he’s doing this on purpose.” Yedam whispered looking at his surroundings.

“What the actual fuck?! Seriously?” Hyunsuk fumed. He glared at Gon’s direction who pretends to work for his presentation frantically. 

This asshole is such a great pretender. Hyunsuk thought.

“I heard it when Mr. Lee and Mr. Kim talking at the pantry this morning. I was devastated when I learned about that but I never thought he’s planning to do something like this.” Yedam hissed twitching his lips.

“Ugh! Can we change our trainer? I can’t possibly pass if he’s always giving me a hard time.”

“Just do your best, here’s the report you did yesterday. I saw it and I think if the board see this, they will acknowledge it for sure. Also, they said we’ll be on the sideline at the meeting later so we can watch their presentation.” Yedam stands up and look at Hyunsuk. “I’ll be cheering on you hyung.” He pats Hyunsuk before he goes to his own table.

-

It’s the time for the meeting with the top management. Hyunsuk and Yedam together with other trainees were settled at the far corner of the conference room. On the other hand, Byunggon and Seunghun were seated at the long table with the board of directors and the CEO.

Hyunsuk wasn’t aware of a pair of eyes looking at him, scrutinizing why does he look sad. A crease formed on Jihoon’s forehead, did something happened? As the meeting commence and Mr. Yoon Jaehyuk begins to talk, Hyunsuk darted his eyes in the room. Seeing the top management made him nervous for some reason. As he scan all the faces in front, his eyes automatically stop at Jihoon who is still looking at him. 

“What happen?” Jihoon mouthed.

Hyunsuk shakes his head then smile. He saw how Jihoon begins to pout like a baby which reminds him of Junghwan. Or maybe he really just wants to go home.

As Jaehyuk introduce Byunggon as the next presenter Hyunsuk hands turns cold as he bow his head. Reckoning what will happen. He look up again just to see Byunggon flashes his reports.

-

“So the recommendation I have established is to have Germanium as our main semiconductor material.” Byungoon finally stated, smile never leaving his face boosting with confidence. Hyunsuk saw how the board of members agree on what Byunggon has reported.

“So any questions from our top management?” Asahi asked expectantly looking at the top management. No one is raising their hands, it feels like Byunggon knows what he reported and no space for any flaws.

“If there is no question, we will finalize this project-“ Asahi was cut off when he saw Jihoon raised his hands. “Yes Mr. Chairman? Do you have any question?”

“No, I don’t.” Jihoon said that made Byunggon sigh in relief. “But, I want to ask any of you, is there any other proposal for our new product other than Mr. Lee’s?” Jihoon asked looking at the people inside the conference room.

Inside was filled with murmur, some are saying Byunggon’s suggestion was the best that they could have. Some are suggesting incoherent information just for the sake of answering the Chairman, it was a full chaos. Jihoon was about to adjourn the meeting and have Byunggon’s presentation be finalized when he saw Yedam raise his hand.

Seeing Jihoon looking at Yedam, Asahi suddenly called him making the commotion cease. “Yes, Mr. Bang? Do you have any suggestion?”

“Ah no, it was not me who has a definite recommendation for the project.” Yedam looks at Hyunsuk whom crease his forehead. “Mr. Choi here made a proposal for the said project and I think you should hear it.” Hyunsuk tugs Yedam hands abruptly to make him sit. He was about to scold the younger guy when Jihoon called him. 

“Mr. Choi, care to tell us what is Mr. Bang talking about?” Jihoon asked.

Hyunsuk look up to Jihoon, he was frozen on the spot. He got mental block that all he remember from the report was the word Silicon and Germanium.

“Mr. Choi, we don’t have all day to wait for your proposal.” Mr. Kang, one of the board of director said. Hyunsuk look at Byunggon who smirk at him, it was at this moment he knew he needed to step up the game so he raise from his seat then speak as professional as he could be.

“I beg to disagree with Mr. Lee has said. It was fair that Germanium can be use as a new product for SPI, but it was not cost effective since Germanium is expensive and it’s process will greatly cost the company.” He look up to Jihoon who has an amuse smile on his face so he continue. “I am suggesting that we will not go astray from the common semiconductor material which is the Silicon but we will incorporate it with Germanium as what Mr. Lee pointed out that Germanium make the best conductor than Silicon. It may be risky but researches approve on infusing Germanium to Silicon. And I think it will be more cost effective than the Germanium alone.” Hyunsuk concludes.

“I was thinking the same thing.” Jihoon suddenly speak. “It may be risky but this innovation is what I am looking for.”

People inside look at each other, no one thought about it. It was possible they know but why no one suggest it other than the new comer. Byunggon grunts, first time someone gets ahead of him. 

“Wait!” All eyes are on Mr. Kang. “Didn’t we fail you two on the interview?” He is now looking at Asahi questioning why the hell they, Hyunsuk and Yedam, are both here.

“It was my judgement that leads the both of them here, Mr. Kang. Do you have any problem with my decision?” It was Jihoon who interrupted Asahi and Mr. Kang heated staring competition.

“But that guy is a single mom!” Mr. Kang exclaimed surprising the people inside the conference room and especially Byunggon.

“What?!” From all the reaction thrown at him, Byunggon’s was the distinct one.

“Enough!” Jihoon shouted silencing everyone. “One circumstances does not define one self, Mr. Kang.” Jihoon look at Hyunsuk who bows his head feeling ashamed for what he discovered. If it was not because of the Chairman, he was not supposed to be here. “If I remember correctly, my instinct never fails me.”

Jihoon stands up from his seat then goes to the door. “It is final, Hyunsuk-ssi will lead the team for our new product. I am also designating Yedam-ssi as his assistant for having a good eye. That’s it for today. Have a great day everyone.” And with that he exited the room.

-

The trainees wait for the top management to go out before they go outside but Byunggon remain on his seat, waiting. They lock each other’s gaze. As the last director exits the conference room, Byunggon went to Hyunsuk.

“Seunghun can you lead your trainee outside with Yedam, me and Hyunsuk will just talk.” Byunggon uttered towering Hyunsuk. Yedam looks at Byunggon then to Hyunsuk then to Byunggon. He thought Byunggon was pissed to Hyunsuk.

Yedam was about to say something when Hyunsuk looks at him. “Go ahead Yedam. I’ll be fine.” Yep, he knows he’ll be fine. Byunggon has a temper which only Hyunsuk can handle. He knows Byunggon so much, he knows how to deal with him.

As they close the door, Byunggon begun to speak. “What did they say that you’re a single Mom?”

“It’s none of your business, GON.” Hyunsuk emphasize Byunggon’s nickname which made the latter glared at him.

“Who’s the father?”

“Why would I tell you? Don’t worry, it’s not you.” Hyunsuk said levelling his gaze to Byunggon.

“Is it Yoshi?” Byunggon said inching closer to Hyunsuk.

“Why do you care?”

“You’re not answering my question.”

“I am not obliged to answer you, Gon. If you don’t have anything to say, I should go SIR.” Hyunsuk pass Byunggon but before he moves away Gon immediately pull his arms causing him to face Byunggon.

“It’s not Yoshi, you never love him, he’s just a special friend. Then what if I’m the father?” Byunggon looks at Hyunsuk lips then to his face, he was about to kiss Hyunsuk who widen his eyes when the door open.

“Oh sorry, I thought the meeting was still on going.” The guy suddenly said interrupting Byunggon and Hyunsuk. “Wait, Hyunsuk?”

Hyunsuk who has his back turned from the door face the new guy. He suddenly make his way to the new comer. “Kim Junkyu?” He holds both of his shoulder then smile changing the awkward atmosphere. “You look so tall, I haven’t seen you for a long time.”

“Hyung! I missed you!” Junkyu hugs Hyunsuk then look at Byunggon. “Anyways, we’ll talk later, I just need to go somewhere important. I’ll see you later.” Junkyu bid goodbye and went out of the room in a rush.

“Hyunsuk-“

“Gon, nothing’s between us. Not even my child. So let’s be both professional from now on.” Hyunsuk gets out leaving Byunggon. Oh look how the table turned.

-

“Hi Babe!” Jihoon look up just to see Junkyu enter the office.

“Babe! What are you doing here?” Jihoon least expect it that Junkyu will be here on his office, not that he doesn’t like it but rather he was just surprise since Junkyu doesn’t like going to his office.

They both hug each other before Junkyu speaks. “I can’t believe I saw my childhood friend here.”

“Who?” Jihoon said leading Junkyu on the couch.

“Hyunsuk hyung.” Junkyu utter as he settle himself beside Jihoon. On the other hand, Jihoon was startled with what Junkyu have said.

“Really? That’s nice then.” Jihoon chuckles then snake his arms to Junkyu. “Are you staying?” He asked.

“Maybe, I want to talk to Hyunsuk hyung more. I kinda miss him.” Junkyu said as he intertwined their hands.

“Okay. How did you two met though?”

“He was my neighbor, we were both on the same circle of friends. I was looking up to him ever since we were a child. He’s adorable and cute, so please take good care of hyung, okay?” Jihoon smiled then nods. Isn’t that what he always do?

“So you know he has a child?” Jihoon suddenly asked.

“Really? I didn’t know, maybe because we haven’t seen each other since college. We both attended different university and I’ve heard his boyfriend back then prevents him to go out with friends.” Jihoon hums. “Then that means hyung is already married?”

“I think you can ask him that.”

“Okay. Maybe I can ask him next time.” Junkyu said still leaning on him. Jihoon was caressing his hair when he felt Junkyu fell asleep. Now how can he work with Junkyu leaning on him. For sure if Jaehyuk enter his office and saw them like this, he will be pissed.

But Jaehyuk didn’t come maybe because he’s busy pacifying Mr. Kang for what Jihoon did awhile ago. And maybe because after Jaehyuk talk to Mr. Kang, he went to Asahi’s office to relieve his stress.

-

Office hours were done, Byunggon wants to talk to Hyunsuk but the latter have been avoiding him. He really wants to know about Hyunsuk’s child. Even if Hyunsuk told him he was not the father of the child it is still bugging him endlessly. 

As the work ends, Byunggon saw Hyunsuk immediately fled, so he chased Hyunsuk and saw him riding the elevator. So as Hyunsuk’s ride closed, he frantically push the other elevator button so he could follow Hyunsuk.

He reached the ground floor seeing Hyunsuk waiting for a cab, he was about to call him when he saw a car stopped infront of Hyunsuk, it was Yoshi. He knows him of course they were in the same circle of friends during college.

“Suk!” Byunggon called making the two turn to face him. Yoshi’s eyes wide open as soon as he saw him. 

“Gon hyung.” Yoshi uttered. “I didn’t know you were both in the same company.” He speaks directing to Hyunsuk.

“I just knew yesterday. I was not able to tell you. I’m sorry.”

“So finally Yoshi, you got your chance with Suk?” Byunggon said mocking Yoshi.

“Gon stop this.” Hyunsuk crease his forehead then glare at Byunggon.

“What?! I’m not doing anything Suk.” Byunggon said while raising both of his hands. “But I’ll definitely win you back.” He looks at Hyunsuk’s eyes.

“Hey no one will get back to you hyung.” Yoshi gets in front of Hyunsuk blocking Gon. It made Gon pissed so he grab Yoshi’s collar which the latter did the same.

“No one can stop me Yoshi, not even you, I will claim what’s mine.” His grips the collar hard turning his knuckles white.

“What’s happening here?” Jihoon who was observing the scene infront of him crease his forehead. He was alone, Junkyu went ahead of him since he has an emergency he needs to attend to. Seeing Hyunsuk behind a guy made him curious on what is happening and to the fact that Mr. Lee has a close familiarity with both of them.

“Mr. Choi.” He called which made Hyunsuk made his way towards him, like a child that was about to be scolded.

“Sir.” Hyunsuk greeted. Jihoon saw Byunggon straightened up letting each other go.

“What is happening? I thought you didn’t know Mr. Lee?” Jihoon asked.

“I can explain.” Hyunsuk said looking at Jihoon. They both hold their gaze before Jihoon speaks.

“Okay, you can explain it to me on the ride home.” Hyunsuk gaped at him. Did he heard him right?! 

“But I was supposed to go with Yoshi, Sir.”

“I assumed that’s the smaller guy?” Hyunsuk nods. “But I won’t take a no for an answer.”

“But Sir-“

“Jihoon.” Hyunsuk pouts which made Jihoon smile. “Now go tell them I will be the one who will drop you off so they won’t fight anymore.” Hyunsuk sigh then nod. What can he do when it was his boss’ order. Why is it everytime his boss tell something, it was like he’s automatically under his spell and just follow what he said.

Hyunsuk march his way to Byunggon and Yoshi who were anticipating.

“You both need to cool down, now go home.”

“I am dropping you off Hyuns.” Yoshi said.

“I’m okay Yoshi. Let’s talk tomorrow.” Hyunsuk gave him a small smile, he knows he can’t go against Hyunsuk, so he just nod and smile sadly. “You too, Gon. I don’t know why you’re doing this but we could talk tomorrow. As of the moment I am not in the mood to talk to you.” He saw how Byunggon sigh then walks out not waiting for Yoshi to do the same. When Byunggon was out of sight, Yoshi leans to kiss Hyunsuk head that made Hyunsuk startle. It was first time Yoshi made a move. Yoshi made his way to his car and go home with a heavy heart.

Hyunsuk turn around just to see Jihoon smiles at him. He should be in a bad mood since he feel like he hurt everyone but the smile Jihoon is giving him made his heart flutter forgetting what was occured awhile ago. He knows he should be focusing on Yoshi and give him a chance but this guy infront of him makes him feel something he never felt before. Maybe it was not just a simple crush anymore, but he stubbornly push the idea at the back of his mind. 

-


	7. I Missed You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He leans whispering on his ear.
> 
> “I missed you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~enjoy!

“So what happen?” They are now on their way to pick up Junghwan, Hyunsuk doesn’t have to give him the direction since Jihoon knows it already. It was an awkward silence but Jihoon who knows how to make everything comfortable break the silence.

“Byung-, I mean Mr. Lee-” Hyunsuk started. “-was a friend of mine.”

Jihoon steal a glance to Hyunsuk then focus again on the road. “Just a friend? From the looks of it, he doesn’t seem to be just a friend.” 

He heard Hyunsuk sighs then continue. “He was my ex.” Jihoon bit his lips, he doesn’t know why but there’s a slight pinch he felt in his chest.

“So, who’s the other guy?” Jihoon carefully asked not wanting to make the other uncomfortable. “I’m sorry to ask so many question. I’m just....curious.” 

“No worries, I know the moment I chose to go with you, you’ll ask me questions I should answer.” Hyunsuk said while looking at Jihoon whom still focus on his driving. “He’s Yoshi, the smaller guy. He’s a special friend.” Hyunsuk continue.

“Not boyfriend?” Jihoon asked slightly hopeful, hopeful for the things he doesn’t know.

“No, I don’t have one, yet.”

“So he’s courting you and he has a chance?” It was a red light. Jihoon made sure to look at Hyunsuk who look at him the same level. Their hearts skip a beat, it was Hyunsuk who averted his eyes first.

“Maybe? I don’t know. He’s was there when I was at my lowest. He’s my knight in shining armor. He was the one who helped me raising my child.” Hyunsuk bit his lip. If only he could see Junghwan’s appa, will everything change? Anyways, he doesn’t know if Junghwan’s appa is still single. All he really know is that guy is such a gentle person. 

“Junghwan.” Jihoon started. “Is Byunggon’s child?”

“He’s my child alone.” Hyunsuk said not explaining any further.

“Sorry.”

“It’s okay, Sir, I mean Jihoon. I was glad I could talk to someone.” 

“You can talk to me if you’re so pent up with your problems, Hyunsuk. I could be a good friend.” They smile at each other. Hyunsuk doesn’t know but having Jihoon around makes his heart flutter at the same time makes him comfortable.

-

Hyunsuk gets out of the car as they arrived at his parent’s house, he was about to go when he came back smiling. “Jihoon, come, let me introduce you to my parents.”

“Am I welcome?” Jihoon said feeling nervous.

“Of course, don’t worry my parents are all welcoming.” Jihoon hesitated first but seeing Hyunsuk urging him to come made him gets out of the car and walk beside Hyunsuk.

Hyunsuk knocks first and as the door open, Jihoon saw a man standing with authority that makes him want to go back in his car.

“Dad, you’re scaring my boss.” Hyunsuk said rolling his eyes and pushing his dad giving Jihoon a space to enter. “You can sit on the couch Jihoon, I’ll just get Junghwan.” Hyunsuk smiled then turn to the corner leaving Jihoon alone with his dad.

Jihoon became jittery, he’s not like this even in front of the board of directors or with his dad. He felt nervous thinking if he is presentable? Do he need to introduce himself? Is his suit crumpled or something? Should he-. His thought were interrupted when Hyunsuk’s dad spoke.

“Are you the one who’s with Hyunsuk the other day? The one with lamborghini?”

“Ah y-yes sir.” Jihoon stutter making him wince.

“Are you courting my child?” Hyunsuk’s father straighforwardly asked made Jihoon’s eyes wide open.

“Ah n-no sir. I-I was just giving him a...a lift.” He can’t stop his stutter. Shit what is happening to him. So much for giving Hyunsuk’s parents a good impression.

“A boss giving his subordinate a lift is such a rare occassion, unless something is between the two of you.” Hyunsuk’s father probe still not letting go the matter at hand. Jihoon gulped unconciously wishing Hyunsuk to appear.

When he saw Hyunsuk and Junghwan coming their way, Jihoon thanked the heaven and made a sigh of relief which did not go unnotice by Hyunsuk’s father.

Hyunsuk saw how Jihoon smile as he saw them, “Dad stop scaring my boss.”

“What? I didn’t do anything. I was just asking.” Hyunsuk’s father stands up then face the two. “You two should just eat dinner here, your Mom cook your favorite.”

When they were left alone in the living room, Jihoon face Hyunsuk. “You father is scary.” He uttered pouting at Hyunsuk which made the latter smile at his cuteness.

“He’s a bully. He did that to Byunggon and Yoshi. And seeing I brought a new guy made him think you’re MY new guy.” Hyunsuk rolled his eyes thinking his father sometimes overthink.

“Hey little one, long time no see.” Jihoon suddenly said looking at Junghwan who’s been eyeing him the whole time. “Can I carry him?”

Hyunsuk let Jihoon gets Junghwan who’s surprisingly not making any sound but only looking at Jihoon. “Did you miss me?” Jihoon ask smiling. Junghwan who can’t understand what Jihoon is talking about suddenly kiss Jihoon and hug him on his neck. That made Hyunsuk’s heart melt. He never did that to Yoshi, Junghwan was fond of Yoshi but never have the initiative to give the father figure a kiss. On the otherhand, Jihoon was smiling from ear to ear, happy to have a cute reaction from Junghwan. He kiss Junghwan’s head then smile at Hyunsuk. They were literally look like a family. 

-

“So how long are you working to Jihoon’s company again?” Mr. Choi asked directing to Hyunsuk.

“Since yesterday?” Hyunsuk ponder, oh it’s just yesterday but it feels like he has done so many things.

“Just yesterday? And you’re already this close to your boss?” His dad asked again this time looking at him.

Hyunsuk thought for awhile, “Dad, it’s because Jihoon was the one who took care of Junghwan when I was being interviewed.”

“Now you’re calling each other by first name? Isn’t it a bit too early to be comfortable with your boss, Hyunsuk-ah?” His father raised his left eye brow looking at Hyunsuk. A clank of utensils was heard, everyone was now looking at Hyunsuk.

“Dad, is it still me being pregnant in an early age?” Hyunsuk said looking at the table. “Do you still think if I invited someone or I am with someone I will be impregnated immediately?” 

“I did not say that Hyunsuk-ah. I was just concern.”

“Regardless father. This is my boss we are talking about!” He begun to raise his voice giving his mother a headache.

“Is he really just a boss?” His father retaliated with the same intensity. “Because to be honest he doesn’t look like he’s just a boss.” That made his father walk out from the dinning room.

“I’m sorry, I think your father is just tired. Baby, don’t think ill of your father, he’s just concern.” His mother said after being quite for awhile. She knows her husband and son, they always bicker and her butting in is not a good choice.

“I know Mom, I’m sorry. I think we should go.” 

-

They were now on their way to Hyunsuk’s apartment. Junghwan was already sleeping at the backseat. Silence enveloped them, even Jihoon doesn’t know what to say.

“You bring different car today and why are you bringing kid’s car seat at the back of your car?” Hyunsuk uttered.

“I just thought about what you’ve said last night. I just bought the car seat today.” Jihoon heard Hyunsuk chuckled.

“Why would you even bought a car seat when you don’t have a child.” Hyunsuk asked amazed with how rich people buy something they don’t even need.

“I just thought about Junghwan.” Jihoon look at Hyunsuk who’s smiling from ear to ear. “What?”

“Nothing, I just thought how lucky my baby are, everyone loves him.” They look up to each other then Jihoon smiled before focusing on the road again.

“Are you still thinking about your father?”

“I’m sorry about what he said awhile ago. It’s the only other way he can show how worried he is to me. We bicker almost everyday so we’re kinda used to this.” Hyunsuk continue.

“I don’t mind if he say something against me, I’m just really concern about you. I thought he hurts your feelings with what he said.” 

“Hmm yeah, a bit but what he said was true, I am that kind of person. Being pregnant at an early age, people always ridicule me when I was pregnant, I was hurt but my parents were there for me so I became strong. My father he may say a lot of things but I know in his heart he doesn’t want me to get hurt.” Hyunsuk was now looking at his hands. They were very close before Junghwan happened, his father was very supportive in every decision he make and even gets into a fight with his mother just to get what Hyunsuk wants. He thinks this is the only way his father can do to show how protective he is to Hyunsuk. He may be harsh but Hyunsuk knows his father, he loves his father as much as he loves his mother.

“I shouldn’t insisted on dropping you off. Now he thinks we’re a thing.” He heard Hyunsuk laugh so he steal glance at him.

“That will be impossible. You’re still my boss and also your pedestal is very much different from mine. You’re out of reach.” Hyunsuk smile falter, why does it hurt? Maybe because Jihoon has been his companion everytime something happen. He’s comfortable with Jihoon at the same time that his little crush grows on him, but no one has to know that.

Jihoon bit his lip, is he that intimidating. “No, I’m not.” He uttered to himself which was heard by Hyunsuk.

“You may be approachable but the title is still there. You’re still on top.” Hyunsuk said. He doesn’t know why he’s saying this, maybe to remind him of their difference? To stop this little crush he has? Or to stop dreaming, yeah he’s done dreaming, he needs to grasp the reality that this is not all about him anymore. 

-

“Thank you for dropping us off again, Jihoon.” Hyunsuk said as they are now approching his apartment.

“No worries.” Jihoon said smiling at Hyunsuk which he reciprocated.

“So, see you tomorrow?” Hyunsuk uttered while getting Junghwan from the car seat. Jihoon hummed his answer while looking at the mother and the child. Hyunsuk waved his goodbye before they enter the apartment and Jihoon went on his way.

-

Two weeks passed in a blur, Jihoon still Hyunsuk’s constant visitor asking the progress of their project although Jihoon never admits he just wants to see Hyunsuk. 

On the other hand, Hyunsuk was happy with the project assigned to him. He was enjoying himself at the same time it makes him busy. It excuse himself everytime Byunggon wants to talk to him. As a matter of fact, he doesn’t want to talk to him, for what? Byunggon does not have anything to do with Hyunsuk. Not anymore.

“Mr. Choi, Mr. Chairman wants to see you. Hi Yedam hyung.” Doyoung, the receptionist, called. He was currently talking to Yedam reviewing their research paper. 

“Hi Doyoung.” Yedam smiled sheepishly which earned a chuckle from the Hyunsuk. They saw Doyoung waved before he went back to his table.

“Is there something between the both of you?” Hyunsuk asked while preparing the documents needed. Yedam just showed his shy smile then continue with what he’s doing.

“I’m just going to the restroom before I go to the Chairman’s office.”

Hyunsuk was already washing his hands when Byunggon enter the restroom. He froze on his spot seeing Byunggon at the door not making any move. He was looking at him intently that made Hyunsuk nervous at his wits end. He became more nervous when he saw Byunggon going in his direction. He look up to the mirror seeing Byunggon circled him and stop on his back trapping him between his arms and the sink, leaning whispering on his ear.

“I missed you.”


	8. Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In just one day, everything happened. His frustrations to Byunggon, confusion from his boss and Yoshi. He can’t just think straight anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~enjoy!

“I missed you.” Byunggon whispered on his ear making him jolt. He wants to get away from there as fast as he can, so he hurriedly wipe his hands on his clothes and was about to step aside when Byunggon block him making it hard to pass. “Why are you making it hard for us, Suk?” Gon caressing his cheek. He move his face and glared at Gon.

“What do you want?” Hyunsuk asked still glaring at the other guy.

“I want you Suk. Didn’t you say, we’ll talk?”

“We don’t have anything to talk about, Gon. Stop acting like there’s nothing wrong between us.” 

“What if I want you back.” Gon gets nearer not wanting a space between him and Hyunsuk.

Hyunsuk who got uncomfortable shove Gon making the other hold his wrist. “You can’t get away from me, Suk. You always comes back to me. Remember?” Make his hold a little tighter making Hyunsuk wince in pain.

“Let go of me, Gon.” Hyunsuk resisted.

-

“Doyoung, Is Mr. Choi coming?” Jihoon asked on the other line.

“Yes boss, I told him to come. Wait boss, I’m just going to call him again.” Doyoung was about to stand up when Jihoon beat him to it.

“You don’t need to, I’ll just go to his working station.” Jihoon hanged up the phone and went out from his office.

As he came to Hyunsuk’s table, his forehead crease not seeing the guy he’s been looking for.

“Where’s Mr. Choi?” Yedam who’s busy doing the paper works look up and abruptly stand up to show some respect to the Chairman.

“He was gone for awhile, Sir. He told me he’s going to the comfort room first.” This time it was Yedam who creased his forehead. “But that was 15 mins ago, he should’ve gone to see you, Sir.”

“Does his stomach hurt or something?” Jihoon asked.

“Not that he mentioned, I even thought he’s in a hurry since he’ll be going to your office, Sir.”

Jihoon made his way to the comfort room while Yedam stare at his retreating figure. 

As Jihoon arrived in front of the Comfort Room, a faint voices was barely heard outside. He twisted the knob just to check when he saw that it was locked. It was unusual for this comfort room to be lock.

“Mr. Choi?” He called from the outside. Hearing Jihoon made Gon flinched.

“You have to let me go or I will scream.” Hyunsuk threatened.

“I’ll see you later.” As Gon let Hyunsuk go, he immediately went to the door meeting the confused Jihoon.

Jihoon looked at Hyunsuk who’s holding his wrist then to Byunggon. “Is there something wrong?”

Hyunsuk avoided Jihoon’s questioning eyes. “There’s nothing wrong, Sir.”

“Are you sure?” Jihoon asked still looking at Byunggon who averted his gaze.

“Yes sir.” Hyunsuk whispered heart hammering from his ribcage. 

“Come at my office in 5.” Jihoon uttered making a way to Hyunsuk so he could get his things or compose himself because as Jihoon could see, Hyunsuk needs time to breath.

When Hyunsuk was out of earshot Jihoon glared at Byunggon who still not making any move.

“Mr. Lee, you’re a role model in this company, are you not?”

“I am sir.” Byunggon meekly said.

“Then don’t make any drastic decision that you’ll regret, Mr. Lee. Don’t you dare do anything to my employees especially to Hyunsuk, or you’ll answer me. I am not threatening you, I’m just reminding you.” Jihoon said towering Byunggon. It was like a lion talking to a deer who has no choice but to kneel. A king to his servant. Jihoon is at the top of the food chain, Byunggon could not do anything but to submit.

-

A knock came breaking Jihoon in his trance looking at the overlooking city from his office. “Come in.” Jihoon said.

He heard the door open and close and a rustle came after. Jihoon closed his eyes calming himself. He was so agitated wanting his fist to meet Byunggon’s face awhile ago but he held himself. Not wanting to cause a scene. He knows Hyunsuk doesn’t like that. He sighed then turn his swivel chair seeing Hyunsuk bowing his head standing from the door.

“I am not going to ask you what happen at the comfort room. But I want you to know if something happen please-“ he close his eyes again not wanting to imagine something bad might happen to Hyunsuk. “Please you have to call or tell me.” He whispered. 

Hyunsuk heart swell, biting his lips in the progress. “Come here.” Jihoon said. Like a child being scolded, Hyunsuk come in front of Jihoon’s table. He look up just to see Jihoon looking intently at him. “Come to me next time.”

He nods. Hyunsuk can only nod. He doesn’t know what to say or do but one thing is for sure. He sure does love getting attention from the CEO and Jihoon acting like this made his little crush grows stronger.

“Will Yoshi pick you up later?” Jihoon asked hopefully.

“He told me, he’ll pick me up. Should I say no?” Hyunsuk said.

“Nah, I’m just worried something might happen again. I’ll leave you to Yoshi.”

“Okay.”

-

Hyunsuk was now at Yoshi’s car. Yoshi was talking, telling him things happened at his work, but he can’t seem to focus on what Yoshi is saying. He was confuse on his feelings. He told himself, he’s going to give Yoshi a chance, a chance he deserves but what is he doing? It looks like his feelings been swayed by his boss. And his heart is hurting for Yoshi, he can’t break the news to him like it’s fucking natural. He’ll hurt Yoshi and it’s the least he wants to do. Of all things that he did to him, it just feels so wrong. Yoshi knows he was not indebted to anyone especially to Yoshi but why it feels like his conscience eating him, whole.

“Hey, are you okay?” Yoshi asked.

“I’m just not in the mood.” Hyunsuk sigh looking outside the passing scenery. In just one day, everything happened. His frustrations to Byunggon, confusion from his boss and Yoshi. He can’t just think straight anymore.

“Do you want sweets? I can buy ice cream? Cake? Chocolate?”

“I’m not a kid Yoshi.” He rolled his eyes. First time to give Yoshi a cold shoulder.

“Did I do something wrong?”

“No, it was just me being grumpy and all.”

“I don’t know what should I do anymore.” Yoshi uttered. “It feels like you’re going farther away from me.” 

Hyunsuk heart swell. He doesn’t want to see Yoshi hurt but he doesn’t want to give Yoshi false hope that at the moment he can’t give any.

“Maybe we should stop seeing each other for now. See what tomorrow will bring.” Hyunsuk said biting his lips. Seeing his reaction to his boss, delighted with the attention he’s receiving. He is sure he can’t just date Yoshi. He just can’t.

Yoshi stops at the red light, “Is it your boss?” he asked looking at him. Yes, he wants to say but knowing Yoshi he’s aware he already knows so he keeps his silent. 

There were silence for awhile. Yoshi is not good in confronting others. He’s an angel for a reason but he’s damn hurt. He wants to cry, it was what? 1 year? 2 years? But still he just can’t seem to win. He just love Hyunsuk with all his heart.

“I’m sorry.” He heard Hyunsuk said tearing up. “My love for you is still not enough for me to hold on Yosh. I just don’t like to hurt you any further. This is enough. I know I’m an asshole for doing this to you so I hope you understand.” 

“Can’t I just stay by your side?” A tear fell from him. He just can’t see himself not beside the mother and son, he really loves them both.

Hyunsuk cried Yoshi understands. He nods then take his silence. Tomorrow will be another day for him but this time not with the people he loves.

-

Hyunsuk got home, he asked his mother to just drop Junghwan at their apartment for he can’t just ask Yoshi to pick up Junghwan after what happen at his car.

He sits on the couch and stare at the ceiling. His heart hurt for Yoshi but he knows this is better. Yoshi deserves someone better, better than him. He’s a single mother, he’s an asshole, he’s something Yoshi should not acquaint with. Yoshi is a pure kind hearted guy, everyone loves him, and Hyunsuk does not deserve him. But one thing is for sure, he’ll definitely miss Yoshi.

Realization hits him, he’s beginning to fall for his boss and that’s the issue. Yoshi deserve someone who will love him as much as he loves him. And that person is not Hyunsuk.


	9. Wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will happen? You tell me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. T_T
> 
> ~enjoy!

It’s been days since the incident happened between Yoshi and Hyunsuk. It was a tough week since Hyunsuk was not used to not having Yoshi around. He was there to make his life easier but then he doesn’t regret anything. He knows this is for the better, for Yoshi, because in his mind he knew he doesn’t deserve Yoshi.

Hyunsuk project has attained it’s last phase and working on his project made him preoccupied. It feels like he doesn’t want to see Jihoon for the time being. Jihoon on the other hand didn’t even bother Hyunsuk but he sometimes go to Hyunsuk’s office to see what he was doing. Hyunsuk didn’t saw him doing this but for Jihoon looking at Hyunsuk working hard made him proud.

-

“Hyung, are you ready?” Yedam asked Hyunsuk who’s been reviewing his report.

“I’m nervous.” Hyunsuk said biting his lower lip still reading his script.

“I know you can do it hyung. It was a success anyway.” Yedam smiled at him assuring everything will be okay. Hyunsuk nods but he was still anxious since he doesn’t know if he’s nervous because of his final report or because this will be the first time he’ll be seeing Jihoon after he accept the fact that he’s in love with him. Or maybe both.

“Hyung, Dammie, it’s time.” Doyoung called walking to their direction. Hyunsuk chuckled.

“Are you now a couple?” Hyunsuk whispered to Yedam which earned him a nudge.

“Hyung! He might hear you!” Yedam whispered back as they both look at confuse but smiling Doyoung. “But for the record he’s still courting me.” Yedam continued.

“Yah! Aigoo! I feel like you’ll get a love life before me.” 

“Ahm. Guys? Should we go?” Doyoung who didn’t hear any of their conversation urged them to go for any minute now the meeting will start.

-

Hyunsuk was now seating at the back as well as other key employees of the company. Byunggon and Seunghun was also present while the Board of Directors were seating around the long table. They were now complete and only awaits for Mr. Park to arrive.

Jihoon arrived minutes after, as he settle himself on his seat the first thing he did was to search for that certain guy. When he found where Hyunsuk is seating he begun to smile. They smile towards each other, Jihoon averted his gaze and smile to other employees as well.

Well, it’s not like that smile is only for me. Hyunsuk thought.

“Good morning everyone, Board of Directors, and Mr. Park, the agenda today is regarding the new project of Mr. Choi which he will discuss its full report. Mr. Choi please take the stage.” Asahi introduced.

“Good morning everyone. I will be discussing the outcome of the project that was entrusted to us.” Hyunsuk look up to Jihoon who’s looking at him intently making him feel nervous even more. But when Jihoon smile at him encouraging him showing his support made him relax a little. “Silicon-Germanium conductor project has reached it’s final phase. As you can see on the slide, infusing both was the crucial part but nevertheless it was a succeed the process. Rate of efficiency is higher than what we expected. As of the cost of the project, it was way cheaper than the Germanium alone but we could price the said product same as the price of Germanium.” He looks at the face of the Board before he look up to Jihoon asking for an approval which was reciprocated with a nod. “This ends my report regarding the project.” Hyunsuk conclude.

“Mr. Choi, infusing Silicon and Germanium has it’s own cons, am I right?” Mr. Kang asked making Hyunsuk look up to the old guy.

“Yes sir. The successful rate of infusing Silicon and Germanium might be low if conditions are not met.” Hyunsuk said biting his lower lip.

“So, there’s a possibility there will be a failure on manufacturing the said project?” Mr. Kang retaliated making other member whispers incoherently.

“This is why the production of the said project should be done on a certain area where all conditions were satisfied, Sir.”

“Then that will give us another cost.” Mr. Kang knows how to make things complicated and Hyunsuk being a newbie doesn’t know how to handle such. It makes him frustrated.

“Mr. Kang, the cost was reported by Mr. Choi that we have received yesterday, am I right Mr. Choi?” Jihoon said that made everyone flinched, seeing their reaction Jihoon noticed that no one read it other than him.

“Yes sir. It was indicated on the report I have sent yesterday.” Hyunsuk said looking at Jihoon thanking him mentally.

“It was stated, that the investment for installing the area for the manufacturing of the product will be covered by the sales that will have generated from the project. It was reflected that it will be fully recovered after 2 years of manufacturing the said product. Am I right Mr. Choi?” Hyunsuk nods which made Jihoon continue. “As you all have know, this project may cost us a fortune but it is promising that me as a businessman won’t let this kind of opportunity let slip by just because of thinking the investment at hand.” People inside kept their silence, it was true it is a great gamble for the company but as a big company as SPI, it can cover everything and the project will still not dent anything from the company.

No one speaks after. Everyone is waiting for the Chairman to break the silence. “Other than the cost of the project, is there any question?” Jihoon asked. On the sideline, Jaehyuk is looking intently at Jihoon thinking what happen to his best friend who don’t speak rudely to the Board. It was like Hyunsuk making Jihoon something he truly is. Jaehyuk might not like what is happening since he will be the one who will pacify the Board but at least seeing Jihoon defending someone whom Jaehyuk has no idea where is Jihoon coming from is making him excited what will be the outcome.

On the other hand, Mr. Kang is seething in anger. He really hates the young CEO, it was supposed to be his position but blood is thicker than water and so the position will pass to the family and he hates it. He’s been here in the company for God knows how long and yet he can’t get hold of the whole company. He clenched his fist and grit his teeth, this is all he could do. 

“We will commenced installing the needed equipment once the budget is approved. The meeting is adjourned, have a great day everyone.” Jihoon conclude standing on his seat and made his way out.

Yedam squealed seeing everyone out of earshot. “You did great Hyung!”

“It was nerve wracking but I’m glad we’re done. I can’t possibly do this without your help Dammie.” Hyunsuk said smiling at the other guy.

“Congratulations Hyunsuk hyung.” Doyoung peeked at the door and give a smile to Hyunsuk.

“Thank you.” 

“and oh, Mr. Chairman wants to see you.” Doyoung continued. Hearing this made Hyunsuk’s heart beats erratically. 

-

A knock came from the door that made the occupant give a permission to enter whoever came to him.

“Mr. Lee.” Mr. Kang greeted.

“I have a proposition to make.”

“Very well. Please close the door.”

-

Jihoon was still attending the papers on his table when Hyunsuk came. He let the latter take his seat as Jihoon scan and sign on the papers before talking to Hyunsuk. He really doesn’t know why did he call Hyunsuk but out on whim he suddenly called Doyoung.

“Congratulations on your project Mr. Choi.” Jihoon suddenly said. 

“Thank you Sir. I wouldn’t make it if you didn’t help me awhile ago.” Hyunsuk said looking at Jihoon. He was genuinely thankful for all the things Jihoon has done for him.

“No, it was all you.” Jihoon smiled. They both smiled at each other. No one dare to look away, it was something they felt was the right thing to do. “Are you going to the company dinner later? It’s for the celebration of your project.” Jihoon continued.

“I don’t know Sir. I mean I still need to pick up Junghwan.”

“Jaehyuk said you need to be there. I mean the celebration is for you.” 

“Jihoon! I heard Hyunsuk won’t be coming later! Can you invite- oh you’re here! Hyunsuk! You have to be there later! Or else I will let not let you get away. I will make sure you get the taste of hell if you won’t come later! Understood?! Now Jihoon do your part!” Jaehyuk suddenly burst on the door surprising Hyunsuk and Jihoon. After he said his piece he walks out leaving the two dumbfounded.

“Is he always like this-“ 

“Bossy” “Bossy” they said at the same time that made them laugh.

“He is.” Jihoon said still chuckling. “Tomorrow is Saturday Hyunsuk. You could let Junghwan stay at your parents house so you can come with us.” 

“Hmmm fine. I’m afraid of Mr. Yoon anyways.” Hyunsuk smiled. 

-

Company dinner won’t be complete without the night out. They went to the high end bar near the restaurant since they’re with their CEO. Hyunsuk, Yedam and Doyoung were huddled on the corner while Jihoon is with Jaehyuk and Asahi talking to other employees who wants to get close with their Chairman. 

Jihoon has been eyeing Hyunsuk who’s absentmindedly drink everything offered to him. He felt the latter already attained his limit but still keeps on drinking. Jihoon suddenly stood up when he felt everyone is dispersing to their own groups leaving him with Asahi and Jaehyuk. He sits beside Hyunsuk startling Yedam and Doyoung. 

“Hey, are you still okay? You want me to drop you off?” Jihoon asked Hyunsuk making the latter look up to him with his half lidded and unfocused eyes.

“Jihoon, you’re not drinking.” Hyunsuk whispered at Jihoon. Jihoon felt something stirred that made him bite his lips.

“I’ll drive so I’m not drinking. And you’re drunk.”

“Not yet. I still want to drink. You should too.” Hyunsuk whined. Jihoon thought he is the cutest thing he ever laid his eyes on.

“Cute.” Jihoon whispered making Hyunsuk blushed.

“I’m not.” He whispered back.

“Yes. You two have been flirting that makes me want to puke. You should take Hyunsuk home. He’s drunk.” Jaehyuk who’s been looking at the two interrupted them.

“That’s what I’ve been telling him.” Jihoon rolled his eyes glaring at Hyunsuk who just pout at him.

“Fine.” 

-

The ride to Hyunsuk house was engulfed with silence, only heavy breathing of Hyunsuk was heard. It makes Jihoon felt hot and tingle all over his body. He look at sleeping figure of Hyunsuk before he focus his mind on the road. If he can’t make it fast to Hyunsuk’s house, they might get into accident for he is thinking things he shouldn’t have. His flushed face, plump lips and heavy breathing, he heave a deep sigh and clenched his fist. 

Hyunsuk stirred from his sleep when he felt the ride put on a stop. 

“We’re here.” Hyunsuk uttered not knowing that the guy beside him was having internal conflict. “Thanks for the ride, Sir.” He said regaining a hint of soberness. 

“I told you, you should call me Jihoon.” Jihoon said not looking at Hyunsuk. “Let’s go. I’ll walk you to your door.”

Hyunsuk lead their way to his pad. He felt a tension between him and Jihoon but shrugged it off thinking the night will end eventually. He was punching his door password when Jihoon clutch his arm making him turn around. He saw how Jihoon slowly bridge the gap of their faces making him close his eyes. A kiss never happened but he surely felt Jihoon’s breath fanning his face making him open his eyes giving him a closer look of Jihoon. Their lips was an inch away that whoever move will definitely cross the bridge. They were staring at each other, Jihoon closed his eyes and put his forehead into Hyunsuk. 

“I want to kiss you. I really want to but there are matters at hand that I need to fix.” Jihoon open his eyes and stare at Hyunsuk. “Please tell me you’ll wait for me.”


End file.
